Brawlhallans
Brawlhallans * 'Home Base: 'Brewhalla , 1666 1st Ave N, Fargo RRDMZ 58102 *'Colors/Signs: '''Marked by patches and pins, generally the viking-style brand patches available from Drekker, especially their special 'Brawlhallan' patches and headbands as well as a lot of 'Crystal Raider' gear out of Ascomanni culture. *'Rackets: 'As the name of the gang implies, the Brawlhallans are largely a fighting gang. They go on 'raids' to other turfs to find trouble, hold mixed martial arts tournaments, along with a bit of under-the-table gambling to go along with it. The Brawlhallans also go in for a lot of illegal risky behavior, games of hardcore chicken, dangerous dares, extreme trespassing. The back lot and loading area also serves as a small black-market for gang members, smuggled tariff-free and stolen goods, both embezzled from those with warehouse jobs and also from their smash-and-grab raids. A few younger members have done a bit of low-level contract killing, but the gang is torn about the legitimacy of that. *'Description: 'Primarily-Troll and -Ork Viking-style raiders and hard boys. *'Allies: 'The Brawlhallans don't really seek allies, charged with a go-it-alone, us-against-the-world ethos. The only real true allies they have among the other gangs is the Mulies , as a lot of Brawlhallans have roots and family back at the Leering Steer and have family in the Mulies. Although they do have a lot of contacts with the Craftpunk community where they get their weapons from. They also have a business relationship with the SOMA crew, as a lot of Brawlhallans make extra money in the Square Round 's fighting pits. What the Brawlhallans have is gangs who they respect as opponents. The Pain , The Herd and the Icehousers are opponents of note. A long standing rivalry exists between the Viking-themed Brawlhallans and Irish-loyal Drummers . Especially notable are their battles with the Dirty E'swho they both party with and continually fight with, often at the same time. *'Rivals: '''Some of these friendly rivalries go past the friendly stage and into actual enmity. The Squad 's vigilante, law-and-order thing has put them at cross-purposes with what they see as 'weekend warriors' of the Brawlhallans. They also have a bloody turf war when they raid across the river with the Ralphs , who also have a line in armed robbery. The Brawlhallans did not start as a gang. They actually started as Ascomanni weapons practice held in Brewhalla's massive event space, sharing a few beers afterwards. In time younger Trolls, those born as Trolls gravitated towards what was becoming an Ascomanni center, started looking for outlets to prove themselves on and more dangerous activies were dreamed up while they were still flush with adrenaline and lubricated with beer. And when these risky, youthful exploits gained them reprisals from the law and the other forces, their sparring partners and comrades had to chose whether to stand together or stand by and let it happen. Obviously, the former happened more than the latter. Or it happened anough, and those who stood up found themselves bound more closely to the ones who went out. The more active, more militant, and just plain more violent branch of the Ascomanni movement, the ones who live up to the stereotypes that the rest of them are often tarred with, as axe-swinging, hard-drinking, trouble-making techno-vikings. Return to: Gangs Category:Underworld